1. Field of the Disclosure
The present patent application relates to a fiber optic distribution device for handling fiber optic distribution points.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic distribution devices being used in floor boxes are installed e.g. in data centers under floor level. Fiber optic distribution points established e.g. between fiber optic modules and fiber optic cables like patchcords handled inside such fiber optic distribution devices of floor boxes and are therefore positioned below the floor level. Such a situation forces the installer to operate in a very uncomfortable position below the floor level when installations of fiber optic distribution points have to be established or changed. The area below the floor level is almost always characterised with lack of space, mostly from the back side and front side.